When an electroacoustic transducer, such as a loudspeaker driver, is mounted to a structure, such as a package shelf, the door of a vehicle, the wall of an enclosure, other wall or other baffle, where attachment is usually on the periphery of the transducer frame, an energized transducer motor develops forces in response to an energizing electrical signal. The forces generated by the motor cause the diaphragm of the transducer to move relative to the transducer frame. These forces will also be transmitted through the frame to the structure through the attachment points of the frame. Package shelves and door panels of vehicles are often made of thin material, such as thin sheet metal. Such structures typically have insufficient stiffness to resist vibration and are typically lightly damped. As a result, forces applied to the structure around modal resonance frequencies of the structure may result in excessive vibration of the structure, acoustically perceived as unwanted buzzes and rattles, or degraded frequency response of the radiated sound.
It is an important object of the invention to reduce these structurally transmitted vibrations.